


Hot Tub

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Hot Tub, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna decided that Aria looks tense and decides to give her a massage, things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Tub

"C'mon Aria, it'll be fine" Hanna insisted.

"Are you sure Spencer won't mind us using her hot tub?" Aria asked.

"Yes!" Hanna told her, as they both lowered themselves into the hot tub in their bikini's.

"God Aria you look even more tense, turn around" Hanna told her.

Confused, Aria did as she was told and felt Hanna start to massage her shoulders. Hanna's soft hands started to caress lower down her shoulders and onto her back, until she got to Aria's waist. She then started to rub her thumbs against Aria's side, feeling the girl relax. Soon Hanna's hands reached just under Aria's bikini top, Hanna knew she should more her hands, but experimentally didn't, letting her thumbs massage against the side of Aria's breasts, hearing the girl's breathing become heavier. As she kept on massaging Aria's breasts, she cautiously let her thumb brush against Aria's nipples once or twice, and couldn't miss the way Aria gasped lightly when she did so. Growing more confident, Hanna started paying more attention to Aria's nipples and started to pull at them lightly, feeling them harden under the thin bikini top. By now Aria was letting out low moans and Hanna couldn't believe how responsive she was being to her just touching her nipples. Would she actually come from just that? Wanting to know, Hanna slowly dipped her hands under Aria's bikini top and started to pull at her sensitive nipples, but as soon as she did that, Aria suddenly stood up.

"Um, I think we should go now, I don't want to be here if Spencer comes back early" Aria exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go to the car" Hanna replied.

A few minutes later they had both put tank tops and short skirts on and Hanna was now slowly driving away from Spencer's house, confused at what had happened. A sound brought her out of her thoughts and she looked to see over and saw how Aria had placed her large purse in between her legs. She looked up at the girl and saw that she had her eyes closed, obviously thinking that Hanna wouldn't see what she was doing. Hanna looked down again to see how Aria was slowly grinding into the purse, turning it so the edge was brushing against her clit. Hanna tried to look away and keep her eyes on the road, but she was distracted by Aria's moans, which she could tell she was trying to keep quiet. Aria now had both hands on the purse and was pushing it further into her pussy while her hips kept to the same rhythm, and Hanna could tell by Aria's moans that she was close to coming.

"We're here" She announced when they arrived at Hanna's house. They had earlier decided to have a sleepover.

"Oh, okay" Aria said, out of breath and Hanna could tell she still hadn't come.

"C'mon, let's get ready for bed" Hanna said, suddenly having an idea.

She walked into her bedroom and told Aria that she was going to have a shower. She walked over to her underwear draw where she kept her sex toys and left it open and purposely dropped a pair of panties on the floor and left the room before Aria could say anything. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on, but then walked back to the bedroom where she had conveniently left the door open slightly and could see Aria walking over to her draw. She heard Aria gasp when she what was inside and saw her pick up one of her vibrators. Biting her lip, she saw Aria move back over to her bed and saw her remove all of her clothes but her underwear. Nervously, Aria pulled her panties down, giving Hanna a good view of her wet pussy. She turned the vibrator on and slowly brush it with her clit, her eyes widening at the sensation.

"Oh...oh yes" Aria moaned.

She then started franticly thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy and Hanna could tell that she was already getting close. Aria closed her eyes, absorbed in the pleasure and Hanna quietly crept into the room. She walked over to Aria and could feel her own pussy getting wet as she saw Aria fucking her self close up.

"Oh God, yes" Aria cried.

Hanna could tell that she was close and decided it was now or never. She lightly let her fingers brush against Aria's nipples and heard the girl gasp and her eyes pop open. Hanna started tugging harder on her nipples, as she saw Aria's mouth fall into an O shape.

"Hanna...What..." Aria moaned.

"I saw you earlier in the car, grinding against that purse of yours, God it was hot. And now, God Aria look at you writhing" Hanna told her.

Aria's eyes closed in pleasure as she felt close to the edge, from Hanna pulling at her nipples.

"Oh, yes, I...Hanna I'm going to..." She trailed off, thrusting her fingers harder into herself.

"Go on, I want to see it" Hanna told her.

"Oh, yes, yes! OOOOOH" Aria cried, coming.

"You want to go for round two?" Hanna smirked

 

 


End file.
